TSAB Black Ops Team: Harbinger
by Vanishing Trooper
Summary: Set 6 months after StrikerS TSAB special forces unit, codename: Harbinger. They will take up ANY mission, In the name of peace. No Evidence. No Survivors. No Failures. Possible pairings in future chapters. OC main cast. Regular cast will make appearances


In the ranks of the TSAB there are those who are called Aces…there are those who are called Strikers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything written on this fic that can be used against me in a court of law.

In the ranks of the TSAB there are those who are called Aces…and there are those who are called Strikers. They are supposed to represent the best, brightest, and most powerful mages in the Bureau. However, there is another kind of elite classification in the TSAB. They are the shadow of the Bureau, a special kind of unit that does not officially exist. They are only known to a handful of top officers…all of which could be accounted for with two hands. They are the TSAB Black Operations Unit or Black Ops, the few who are aware of their existence know them simply as _Harbinger._ They are the ones who take on the most dangerous, most delicate and most secret of missions.

Undisclosed desert planet-18:00 hours

A trail of dust could be seen on the horizon, the source was a large convoy of various heavily armored vehicles ranging from Armored Personnel Carriers to Tanks making their way across the endless wasteland in the blazing heat, no sign of life could be detected anywhere on the horizon, but looks can be deceiving.

Three of the most powerful, efficient and dangerous mages that most of the TSAB has NEVER known are standing by, biding their time, stalking their unsuspecting prey. All three are in constant telepathic communication with each other.

On one of the countless plateaus scattered in the desert. 

"_This is Harbinger-1…Targets has been detected. All Harbinger stand-by."_

On another plateau several miles away.

"_Harbinger-2. Roger."_

Hidden somewhere on the desert floor.

"_Harbinger-3. Roger. Harbinger-2 to Harbinger-1…Can I be first strike this time?"_

Callsign Harbinger-1 sighed at that question as he both wondered at the intentions of the Third Harbinger and the fact that he expected him to act that way.

The Harbinger unit was made up of 3 elite male TSAB mages, rather young mages at that. Tanner Grantz--Callsign Harbinger-1 was around 19 years old. He had short purple hair split at the middle and not even reaching his ears. He had clear, calm blue eyes of a leader. He was at regular height at around 5'5". He had a slim build but not what one would consider as thin. Naturally, he was wearing his Barrier Jacket. It was a black tunic with purple highlights extending from the shoulders to the ends of the sleeves, black baggy pants, and black steel-toed boots. He was also wearing a pair of large purple gloves. The gauntlets are made of some strange metal, segmented in the fingers and having sharp points on the ends.

The leader of the Harbingers telepathically replied to his subordinate. 

"_Harbinger-1 to Harbinger-3. Sorry, but this is a surgical elimination operation. Which means that Harbinger-2 and I have priority on the first strike. You can pick off the rest if you want."_ He could hear a vocal objection from the Third Harbinger.

"Terminous, status on targets." Tanner spoke to his gloves which were actually his Intelligent Magic Device, Terminous. 

_/The Convoy is moving in expected route. Twenty minutes until targets reaches planned killzone./_ The glove magical device replied in an deep, flat male voice.

The third and youngest member of the Harbinger Unit is hidden behind one of the large boulders which were plentiful in the shade of a cliff parallel to the predicted path of the convoy they were after. Levi Ducati--Callsign Harbinger-3 was 15 years of age. He also had blue eyes like Harbinger-1 but his eyes showed enthusiasm and determination rather than a calm demeanour. He had short cropped blonde hair. He was taller than his leader at 5'9". He had a deceptively slim build; his toned body was masked by his barrier jacket. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt that had a V-neck. His nose and mouth could not be seen due to the large red scarf he was wearing, the extensions of said scarf can reach all the way to his knees when he was standing though it is doubtful that it interfered with his performance during missions. He was also wearing grey shorts that reached past his knees as well as a pair of laceless sneakers. The young man was carrying a long, thin curved sword on his left hip designed like a Japanese Katana. This was Levi's Magical Device known as Flash Talon. The blade of the sword was concealed in its white sheath which was adorned with gold leaf designs originating from the opening of the sheath and extending all the way to the other end. The hilt and handle of the sword was also adorned in gold color but did not have the gold leaf design.

Levi sighed at the thought that he would have to mop up the stragglers after Harbinger-1 and 2 do their initial attack runs.

"This is no fun…this in one of those times where I regret being a close range specialist. Hey! Flash Talon! How much longer until gametime?" Levi asked his device.

_/Fifteen minutes left partner. Just chill for now. /_ His device replied in a soft calming female electronic sounding voice.

"Chill…in the desert...right…" The third Harbinger let out a forced laugh as to acknowledge the irony of the choice of words his device used moments ago.

Flash Talon was a unique intelligent device in that it was installed with a prototype personality system, the first of its kind. It was part of a project during the time when Flash Talon was being made for Levi. The engineers who were responsible for the creation of Flash Talon were also working on a way for magical devices to better interact with their masters via a more "human" way of communicating. Hence the engineers decided to test out their new personality system on Flash Talon, with Levi's consent of course.

The final member of the unit was quietly standing on the edge of a plateau which was designated vantage point of the operation. Akito Tohno--Callsign Harbinger-2 was 18 years old. He had deep red eyes that showed a bored, almost depressed look. He had messy black hair that extended past his ears but not covering his eyes, it also extended slightly past the back of his neck. He was shorter than Levi at 5'7". He had a normal build. He looked like someone you wouldn't expect to be an elite soldier; he seemed more like a highschool slacker. His Barrier Jacket consisted of a black shirt and a red jacket with sliver metal shoulder guards there were also strange looking devices levitating around his jacket, one on the sides of each shoulder and four lined up horizontally across his back. The strange devices' appearances were akin to crab pincers. The base was colored blue while the tips were silver. He also had simple grey denim jeans and brown trekking boots. The most notable thing about Akito was the rather imposing long rifle he had propped up from the ground and leaning on his shoulder. Standing side by side, his rifle was almost as tall as he was. This rifle was his Magical Device known as Black Selene. The rifle was uniquely designed in the sense that it has two barrels, one on top of the other, and had two visible magazines for cartridges. The main color of the rifle was jet black with a pink crystal running the left side of the weapon from the trigger to a quarter of the length of the lower barrel The cartridge for the top barrel was placed behind the stock of the rifle so, when the rifle was raised to it's firing position, the magazine was behind the shooter's shoulder. Used cartridges for the top barrel were expelled by ejecting them to the right slightly in front of where the trigger was located. The barrel at the bottom appeared like an orthodox rifle, with it's magazine in front of the trigger, the used cartridges were expelled the same way as the other barrel. By using this system, Black Selene was the first and only Magical Device to have a working Dual Cartridge System, thanks to the hard work of the top TSAB researchers and engineers.

Akito's peace and quiet was interrupted by the voice of his Magical Device.

_/Sir. 2 minutes until gametime./_ The pink crystal of the rifle flashed as though to alert it's master. Black Selene had the voice of a 10 year old girl, most likely due to a quirk by one or more of the engineers who created the device. Akito didn't really mind the voice as long as he could understand what it was saying and did not interfere with his work.

The second Harbinger responded by carrying the rifle in his arms while awaiting the command to commence the attack.

"_Harbinger-1 to all Harbinger. 30 seconds to gametime. Harbinger-2, you have first strike. Just like the plan."_

"_Roger. Preparing for first strike."_ Akito raised his rifle to firing position as a screen appeared in front of his eyes giving him a close up view of the convoy, crosshairs noticeable on the screen as this was Black Selene's long ranged targeting system. Akito noted that the convoy consisted of 6 tanks and 8 APCs, just as their intel said. The upper barrel started discharging 3 cartridges and a pink MidChildan magic circle formed at Akito's feet as he prepared to fire at his designated targets in the convoy. Akito's targets were the six tanks that surrounded the convoy: one in front, one in the rear, and two outlining both sides of the convoy.

Levi was eagerly awaiting the start of the operation as he was bored out of his wits just waiting, but he knew that his job was to eliminate anyone of anything that managed to get past the other two Harbingers…but considering who they have to get past, chances are that he won't be seeing any action in this operation.

Levi let out a heavy sigh as the last few seconds before the operation begins count down.

"_This is Harbinger-1"_ Tanner took a deep breath. _"Commence Operation!"_

Akito exhaled as he locked on to the tank in the front of the convoy. He put his finger on the trigger.

_/Sir. Locked on target. Spectre Round set. You have the trigger./_ The red crosshairs on the screen turned green indicating that the weapon was ready to fire.

"Spectre Round….FIRE!" Akito said as he pulled the trigger.

A powerful shockwave could be seen around Akito as the Spectre Round left the top barrel. However, aside from Akito's declaration of the shot and the shockwave from the rifle, there was no visible sign of the shot itself. That is until the tank that Akito targeted suddenly exploded. The tank exploded in an outward fashion as if there was a force that ripped it from the inside out. That was of course the effect of the Spectre Round. A high velocity, high explosive penetrating round much like a Bunker Buster except it was practically undetectable. Perfect for long range anti-armored vehicle sniping.

The shrapnel from the tank's explosion damaged 3 APCs and 2 tanks nearby and stopped the convoy dead in its tracks. The remaining tanks started searching for the one that destroyed their comrade and the APCs started to unload troops in preparation for an ambush by an opposing attack force. It was a big mistake as another tank, the one protecting the rear of the convoy, exploded the same way as the first one and killed or heavily injured the soldiers who were outside the APCs. The APCs themselves were taking up defensive positions as the soldiers used them for cover. However, due to the resulting shrapnel from the two tanks, the APCs were significantly damaged and pillars of smoke could be seen from 5 of them.

"_This is Harbinger-2. Targets have stopped. I managed to kill off two tanks and the resulting explosions took out several soldiers and damaged more than half of the APCs. Ready for second phase of the operation."_

"_Acknowledged Harbinger-2. I'll take care of the rest. Stay on as a sniper and take out anyone who tries to escape. Harbginer-3, if anyone gets past Harbinger-2's killzone, you have authorization to use deadly force."_

"Like THAT'S gonna happen" Levi told himself as he let out another sigh. _"Harbinger-3 acknowledged."_

"_Harbinger-2 acknowledged. Continuing neutralization of hostile forces."_ And with that, Akito continued sniping soldiers with his rifle using only the top barrel.

At this point the convoy was in utter disarray. Soldiers and tanks were firing wildly at their surroundings, hoping to hit their invisible tormentors. All of their effort was meaningless as another soldier fell to the ground with a small hole on his chest. Their tormentor was safely picking off their comrades one by on several miles away.

While all that chaos was happening, Tanner was reciting an incantation in a strange language as a magic circle formed at his feet. The magic circle was neither MidChildan nor Belkan, it was something completely different. Tanner had his arms stretched out in front of him as a yellow ball of energy gathered between his hands; Terminous was glowing with a purple aura as magical energy flowed through it. Soon enough, he finished his incantation as a yellow orb of energy was floating between his hands.

"Terminous!" Tanner called out to his device.

_/Worm Flux Gate ready./_ Terminous replied to his master.

"Invoke Worm Flux Gate. Let's finish this." After he said that, a dark hole formed in front of him. The hole looked like a black warp gate with oscillating waves of black, red, and purple. Terminous flashed one more time before unleashing the power that it had built up.

_/Schrodinger Smasher./_ The device said as the yellow ball of energy turned into a powerful beam that went into the worm flux gate as Tanner discharged the last of the energy that he had built up with the spell.

Several Worm Flux Gates started appearing around the convoy as the soldiers stared in terror and awe at what might happen to them next. That trail of thought ended as a horrifying scream was heard. A thick yellow beam emerged from one of the gates and went back into another all the while vaporizing the entire left side of a soldier's torso. All the soldiers who saw that horrifying event started to panic and try to run away but the yellow beam would not allow them. The beam moved from gate to gate at increasing intervals until all the gates turned into an interweaving net of yellow death. Soon after that several explosions could be seen and heard, the cries of the helpless soldiers echoing though the empty skies as Tanner's spell indiscriminately tore though them. After a few minutes…there was only silence.

Levi could see several pillars of smoke in the distance. He assumed that it was over. He was wrong.

_/Partner. Several enemy units have been detected 26 miles to the east and closing./ _Flash Talon alerted it's master.

"Looks like they took it." Levi remembered the mission plan for this operation. A large number of highly organized, heavily armed terrorists are occupying the capital of a country in this world. If they were to overthrow the current government, it would greatly disturb the balance of power on the planet…that's a bad thing. Harbinger's mission was to destroy a military convoy that was heading to the capital to reinforce the terrorists who were occupying it. The plan was that, if they could destroy the reinforcements, it would be easier for indigenous friendly forces to take back the capital. The fact that they managed to draw out some of the forces in the city was a bonus. At least, that's what Levi thinks.

"_Harbinger-2 to all Harbinger. Confirmed destruction of target convoy. Mission accomplished."_ Akito was just glad that it was over. He really didn't like the heat.

"_Guys! Listen up!"_ Tanner and Akito were surprised by Levi's transmission.

"_Looks like the forces from the city sent a rescue team out. They should arrive at my position in 10 minutes. What are my orders?"_ Levi was secretly hoping that Tanner would give him the go ahead to engage the reinforcements.

"_Harbinger-1 to Harbinger-2…what do you think Akito? Should we let him?"_ Tanner wanted to ask Akito's opinion about this since _officially_ their mission was already over. Letting Levi engage hostiles that weren't originally targeted went against a few protocols. They're method of operation was: "Get in, complete the mission, get out. No evidence. No witnesses. NO SCREW UPS."

"_Harbinger-2 to Harbinger-1…just tell HQ that it was self defence. Levi needs more solo experience anyway."_ Akito smirked at himself for saying that. He knew that it was against protocol, but he also knew how much Levi wanted to help during missions. After all, they were all friends who entrust their lives to each other on a regular basis.

Tanner knew that Akito would say that and was already telling Levi the details of this little extra work.

"_Got it? You have 10 minutes. Wipe them out by then. Or else we leave with or without you. No survivors."_ Tanner could hear Levi cheering on the other end. He knew how much that guy wanted to participate in missions.

The reinforcements really weren't that great. 2 tanks, 3 light APCs with probably 5 soldiers each. An easy fight for a Harbinger.

Levi gripped on Flash Talon's sheath tightly as he readied himself for the attack. He closed his eyes and smiled, though you couldn't see it because of the scarf. Speaking of which, Levi's scarf started glowing in a warm golden color…like the rays of the sun. This was the special ability of Flash Talon that took full advantage of Levi's determination and willingness to fight for the ones he cares about…his friends. Much like the rest of the Harbingers, Levi also had some one-of-a-kind prototype technology from the TSAB. Flash Talon can convert Levi's fighting spirit into magical energy to be used for attack, defence, and a few others. The fact that Flash Talon did not have a cartridge system did not really matter because of two things: 

1) As long as Levi keeps his fighting spirit up, Flash Talon pretty much has infinite energy.

2) Levi's creative use of that particular system allowed him to be the most versatile close to mid-range fighter in the Bureau.

Levi opened his eyes and readied his stance, a stance a samurai would use when drawing his sword from its sheath. His scarf glowed even brighter as he tensed himself up liked a coiled viper.

"What was that?" The driver of an APC asked to himself. He saw a glint of light from the distance but chose to ignore it, thinking that it was an effect of the heat. 3 seconds later his APC was sliced into 17 pieces along with everyone inside.

_/Begin Flash Dance. Let's shine partner./_ Flash Talon said as Levi sliced though another APC. This was Levi's bread-and-butter attack: Flash Dance. Before the 2 tank commanders even realised what was going on, all 3 of their APC already exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" one of the tank commanders screamed as he saw all three APCs explode at the same time. In fact, it only took Levi 2.045 seconds to slice though all 3 APCs.

Before the tanks could even swivel their turrets, the Barrels were sliced off in a flash. Soon after, both tanks exploded.

"Well, that takes care of that." Levi exclaimed as he put his sword back in its sheath. The yellow glow of his scarf slowly faded back to it's original red color.

"_Harbinger-3 here. All cleaned up. We can leave anytime!"_ Levi happily exclaimed to his teammates.

"Alright…the indigenous friendlies should be able to take back the capital with no problem now…let's head home."

END OF CHAPTER 1

Please read and review. =3


End file.
